


Álcool, sexo e violência

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, Past Character Death, Past Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Barbara tenta não pensar em como tudo pode dar errado





	Álcool, sexo e violência

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alcohol, sex and violence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384518) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 15 - umbrellas (guarda-chuva).

Os pequenos guarda-sóis se acumulando na sua frente eram o único modo de controlar quanto ela tinha bebido, e ela não tinha bem certeza de que podia contar eles, então a resposta era provavelmente muito.

Não era como se ela se importasse terrivelmente com isso, nesse momento ela não se preocupava com muita coisa a não ser comemorar, o que envolvia muito álcool, muito sexo, e muita violência desnecessária. Provavelmente não nessa ordem.

Primeiro, ela pensou que morreria, e ok, isso aconteceu, mas ela não ficou morta. E então, ela pensou que nunca voltaria, mas ali estava. Então, que Tabitha nunca perdoaria ela, mas tinha perdoado. E finalmente, que Tabitha concordaria em trabalhar com ela mas ficaria distante, mas elas ainda voltaram a ficar juntas.

Não era como antes, as nuncas nunca poderiam ser tão… inocentes quanto nos primeiros dias de seu relacionamento, aquele ponto perfeito entre sexo conveniente e partir o coração uma da outra. Ambas sabiam o quanto podiam se machucar, já passaram por isso e não podiam voltar a não saber. Mas mesmo assim decidiram tentar de novo, e isso era motivo para comemorar.

Se por nenhum outro motivo, então talvez porque álcool, sexo e violência seriam o bastante para impedir Barbara de pensar em como iriam estragar as coisas de novo.


End file.
